Monica Kingston
Hope Kingston Unborn grandchild |path = Unclassified Killer |mo = Shooting |status = Institutionalized |victims = 1 killed |actor = Brigid Brannagh |appearance = "Hope" }} Monica Kingston is a woman whose daughter was abducted by Bill Rogers, and who became a target of Bill himself. She appears in the Season Seven episode "Hope". Background Sometime in 1996, Monica gave birth to a baby girl, who she named Hope. Hope's father was killed in a car accident shortly before she was born. Eight years later, she and Hope stopped by at a gas station while on their way home, and Hope asked Monica if she can buy some candy, to which Monica didn't let her because she didn't want her to spoil her dinner. Little did she notice that Hope had unknowingly caught the attention of a man named Bill Rogers, who tried offering Hope the same brand of candy she wanted, but she knew it was unwise to accept candy from strangers and refused. Monica and Hope then left the gas station, not noticing that Bill had begun stalking them at this point. On November 13, 2004, tragedy struck the Kingston family when Hope went missing while she was playing with her friend Heather Wilson. Becoming frantic, Monica immediately put all of her resources into finding Hope, but this consequently led to her mortgage taking a back seat. Not wanting to move far away from the home she raised Hope in, Monica moved into an apartment located near the house. Eventually, she became part of a victims' support group headed by Penelope Garcia, where she shared her tragic story to Garcia and other members. Recently, Bill became a part of the support group as part of his plan to stalk Monica, now that Hope had committed suicide prior, sharing to the group a story about Hope's death, but he covered it up, merely saying he had a pregnant wife who killed herself. All the while, Monica remained unaware of the truth. Hope After spending another night at Garcia's support group, Monica prepares to go home when Bill approaches her, holding a photo of Hope. He tells her that someone else gave it to him and Monica joins him in his car, to which the two begin searching for the "person" who gave Bill the photo. However, Monica finds that Bill is driving around aimlessly and no longer pursuing the subject of who gave him the photo. Bill pulls over and tells Monica about the letter left on Heather's bike before revealing to her that he is Hope's abductor. Bill then takes Monica to the gas station where he first saw Hope, taking her inside and telling her of his first encounter with her daughter. He then allows Monica to escape, but Monica, wanting to know where her daughter is (not knowing that Hope is already dead), instead goes back into Bill's car and waits for him to return. Next, Bill takes her back to her old house, where he reminds her of all the times Hope played with Heather. An old neighbor of Monica's spots Bill's car and approaches it, asking her if everything was all right. Bill voluntarily gives Monica the opportunity to escape again, but like the previous time, she doesn't take it. The two leave, and Bill takes her back to his house, where he locks her in a room. The next day, Bill releases Monica from the room and takes her to the kitchen, where he shows her a video of Hope apologizing to her captor, to which Monica begins crying. Bill then plays a game of hide-and-seek with her, to which Monica attempts to escape, exploring every room in the house for an escape route, and stumbles into the room housing Hope's mummified corpse. Bill arrives and tries to comfort her, and when she accuses him of murdering Hope, he replies with the fact that she committed suicide, to which Monica finds out the truth behind the story he was telling in Garcia's support group. When Bill reveals his intention to have sex with her to "recreate" Hope, Monica makes another attempt to escape, but Bill stops her, then rapes her. Bill then brings Monica her favorite tea, to which she angrily throws in his face. Attempting to escape yet again, this time through the front door, she is stopped by an armed Bill, and Monica yells at him, trying to goad him into killing her, but Garcia and the rest of the BAU arrive and persuade him to put his gun down on the floor. However, Monica, outraged at the loss of her daughter, grabs the gun and uses it to murder Bill. Later, during a memorial for Hope, Monica releases several butterflies from a jar in memory of her daughter while Garcia, Heather, and others watch. Afterward, she was institutionalized for killing Bill. Modus Operandi Because Monica only killed one victim, the term "M.O." is somewhat misused. When she killed Bill Rogers, she grabbed Bill's handgun after he dropped it and shot him under the chin without warning. Known Victims *November 15, 2011: Bill Rogers Appearances *Season Seven **"Hope" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Revenge Killers Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Minor Criminals Category:Female Killers Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Rape Victims Category:Abduction Victims Category:Stalking Victims Category:Vigilantes Category:Survivors Category:Hostages Category:Captives Category:Victims